


The question

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [7]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Natasha wants to ask you to marry her but she does it in an elevator with no ring. What will be the reader's reaction?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The question

**Author's Note:**

> A request made in my previous post, I hope you enjoy it. The gender of the reader is not specified.  
> If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading

“Do you at least have a ring?” Clint asked Natasha.  
“No!” she said offended “That tradition originated from a Roman custom in which wives wore rings attached to small keys, indicating their husbands' ownership. I don’t want that for YN and me”  
“Okay then. Have you organised a special date to ask it?”  
“I want it to be casual”  
“You mean that you dont have a fucking clue about it”  
“Is that obvious?”  
“Hey guys” you interrupted them “Fury needs us, come on”. You entered into the SHIELDs elevator and the two assassins followed you.

To Natasha’s eyes you were looking fucking amazing. You were wearing the shitty SHIELD uniform like everybody else in the building, but it looked different in you, because you weren't like everybody else. Not for her. You were the person who caused butterflies in her stomach. You were the one.

“Marry me” Natasha said to you with a smile on her face. You looked at her confused.  
“Oh god” Clint sighted.  
“W-what” you chuckled nervously. “Are you being serious?”   
“Shit, I ruined it. I wanted to ask the question but it never seemed like the perfect moment. I wanted it to be casual but special because you are the most important person in my life and I wanted to spend the rest of my days at your side. I get you dont feel the sam…” she was saying but you interrupted.  
“Yes” you said while a tear rolled down your cheek. Now Nat was the confused one “yes, yes, YES! I want to grow old with you Nat.” 

You two looked eyes to eyes while she approached at you and gave you the sweetest kiss you have ever received. She put her hands on your back to put you close while you placed your hands in her waist. You were so happy that you were going to spend the rest of your life holding her this tight. Both broke the kiss when you hear Clint’s hand clapping.  
“Long life to the couple” he said while he wiped the tears off his face.


End file.
